Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano
Reyna is a Roman Demigod daughter of Bellona and one of the Praetors at Camp Jupiter. History Reyna and her older sister Hylla were born to the goddess Bellona and an unknown father. They used to live at C.C.'s Spa and Resort, run by Circe. Their home was destroyed during The Sea of Monsters by Blackbeard and his crew of pirates when Percy and Annabeth accidentally transformed the pirates back into humans using Hermes' multivitamins. According to Reyna, the pirates destroyed the island and took revenge on C.C (Circe). Reyna and Hylla, being daughters of Bellona, learned to use weapons very fast and managed to escape from the island and the pirates. Eventually, the two sisters went their separate ways. Hylla went and became an Amazon, while Reyna found Camp Jupiter and eventually became a praetor, along with Jason Grace at some point in time. As praetor, new arrivals of the camp were required to meet with her. Nico appeared before Reyna and asked her to allow Hazel to become part of the Legion, which Reyna accepted. Frank also met with her and apologized for the acts of Shen Lun, his great-grandfather, who supposedly caused the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. Reyna however told Frank to never mention to anyone who his great-grandfather was, but she let him into the camp. During her time as praetor, she and Jason formed a close relationship, but Jason vanished and Reyna was forced to lead the camp by herself. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Sea of Monsters Although not specifically mentioned, Reyna is one of the female attendants on Circe's Island who was taken prisoner by Blackbeard and his crew of pirates along with the rest of the population. She was on Circe's island because her sister Hylla wanted to protect her from war. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero When Jason's memory comes back to him, he remembers Reyna to be someone really close to him, making him question how he felt about Piper. The Son of Neptune When Juno appeared in her true form and presented Percy as a son of Neptune to the other camps, Reyna was one of the campers in the area. Reyna sounded like she knew him somehow and looked at him as if she had seen him in her nightmares. She called herself the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and said that she doesn't know him, which Percy believed was a lie, but was unwilling to argue with her in front of her soldiers. She then orders Hazel to take him inside so she could interrogate him to find out if he was a new recruit or an enemy to kill. Before she interrogates him she tells Percy that her dogs, Argentum, Silver, and Aurum, Gold, do not like liars. She finds it peculiar that Percy doesn't have any memory other than being trained at the Wolf House with Lupa. She then proceeds to interrogate him noting that his arrival isn't exactly a good omen due to the fact that The Feast of Fortuna is coming up. Throughout the encounter she implies that they have met. She then sends Percy to the augur, Octavian to decide to either let him stay or kill him. Later through the night she officially makes Percy a probatio . She then announces that its time to eat and then go and play the War Games. Reyna acts as the referee for the game, flying around on her pegasus named Scipio. When the Fifth Cohort manage to break down the defensive teams walls (mostly thanks to Frank, Hazel, and Percy) and steal the symbol, Reyna calls the game in favor the offensive team. Mars then appears on the field and congratulates Frank, claiming him as his son. He then tells Reyna that he was the first person over the wall and should be given the Mural Crown. The next day, Reyna is leading the Senate meeting to decide what supplies the quest members will receive. While Octavian wants to give them nothing as the Giant Army is on the way and he sees it as a suicide mission. Reyna manages to at least give them a ship to use to sail to Alaska. Before they leave, she talks to Percy alone and tells him about her past on Circe's island and how her sister Hylla joined the Amazons. She gives him her ring and says that if he sees her sister, to ask her for help. Hazel and Percy later send Reyna an Iris Message to tell her that Polybotes is on his way. Hazel also jokes that she scared Reyna half to death as Reyna was in the bath at the time. Frank replies that he would have loved to see her face. When Polybotes' army does arrive, Reyna is seen flying into battle on Scipio and destroying monsters. The Amazons arrive to help Camp Jupiter which over joys Reyna. Once the battle is over, Percy is lifted into the air as the other campers chant "praetor," including Reyna who grasps his hand in congratulations. During the party to celebrate their victory, Reyna makes a speech welcoming the Amazons and gave her sister a big hug. She then congratulated Percy for becoming a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and gives him a purple toga and medal before removing his ''probatio neck plate and motions for Octavian to give Percy his SPQR tattoo. The next day when Percy goes to tell the Senate about the Greek demigods arriving, Octavian wants to blast them out of the sky while Percy says they mean no harm. Reyna takes the middle ground and says she will allow them to land, but she tells everyone to stay on their guard in case it is a trick. Personality Reyna is a very strong willed person. She is strict with the members of the Twelfth Legion and doesn't like to be questioned. However, the reason she is so strict is because she is determined to protect her family after what happened on C.C.'s Spa and Resort. She is untrusting of new people or people she feels aren't honest with her. She seems to have a softer side when alone or with people she trusts. After Percy tells her his story and her dogs don't attack him (as he didn't lie), she tells him about her past and that she is worried about her sister. Appearance Percy describes Reyna as being about his age with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair in a single braid even though the description is different then her actual picture. Like all the demigods in Camp Jupiter she has SPQR branded on her arm with four bar lines and a crossed sword and torch, the symbol of her mother, Bellona. She wears a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over her own golden armor. Although, in her potrait, she has chocolate brown hair delicately curled on her right shoulder, and dark brown eyes. Relationships Jason Grace Reyna and Jason were both Praetors at Camp Jupiter. While the two grew increasingly closer during their time together, Jason disappeared (to Camp Half-Blood) before they could form a romantic relationship. When the Argo II appears in the sky she looks a little wistful and tells Percy that she hopes he's right and Jason is on the ship because she missed him. Percy Jackson Reyna originally disliked Percy for unexplained reasons. It isn't until she tells him that she lived at C.C.'s Spa and Resort before Percy and Annabeth destroyed it that he realizes why. Later, she flirts with the idea of Percy becoming a Praetor, because she feels like she needs him and it will draw them closer as "friends," though she may mean romantically, but Percy states he already has a girlfriend. Later, during the battle, when she sees her sister Hylla, she glances at Percy with a look that says: I could hug you right now. Frank Zhang She is on neutral terms with him. Reyna allowed Frank to join Camp Jupiter despite his family history. She told Percy that Frank has a good heart, but he's hopelessly naive and inexperienced. Octavian Reyna doesn't have a good relationship with him, as he always tries to put her down. She is also shown to be annoyed by Octavian questioning her authority. Otherwise, she treats him equally and with respect. Hazel Levesque Although, Reyna and Hazel rarely interacted during the book, it's presumed that Reyna is on good terms with her. However, it is stated that she thinks Hazel would not be a good leader due to her being a daughter of Pluto. Trivia *Reyna's name in Spanish and Filipino means "Queen." *Her two dogs, Aurum and Argentum (gold and silver, respectively, in Latin) are similar to the ones given to King Alcinous of Phaeacia by Hephaestus in Greek Mythology. *On her official portrait, there is writing engraved on a wall, "Iustitia Fundamentum Regni", which translates to, "Justice is the Foundation of Leadership." *Reyna has the only Pegasus at Camp Jupiter, named Scipio. Scipio's nickname is Skippy, because he is the color of peanut butter. *In Reyna's portrait you can see that her hair is brown and is curled over her right shoulder, however in the book she has black glossy hair that is in a single braid. *Reyna is seen to be very similar to Annabeth Chase from Camp Half- Blood in personality. Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Daughter of Bellona